splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Eggman
Ivo Robotnik, better known as Doctor Eggman, is a character important to the backstory of the Splat Tim ''series. Although most of his appearances in the game are cameos or minor roles, he is ultimately responsible for some of the events of the series. Backstory After he had raised the strongest Chaos known to man,destroying sonic and pissing on the moon,. Eggman launched himself down to Earth and began exploring, coming across Inkopolis. Although at first he was determined to subjugate the squid-like species, he had a change of heart after a young Inkling offered him a new jacket out of the blue one day. The obese scientist, moved by this act of kindness, attempted to integrate himself into Inkling society and use his talents to benefit Inklingkind rather than dominate them. He even created a robot named Bigweld to assist him in this task. However, one day, Eggman accidentally spilled a strawberry-and-egg smoothie onto the Contol panel of the Nuclear reactors while trying to increase its power output, causing the smoothie to explode violently. The resulting explosion launched Eggman back into his space station, causing all the other power stations that were connected to the Inkopolis power grid to spontaneously combust in a highly radioactive fashion for whatever reason, causing the Inkocalypse. Since then, he has experimented on the splat people with their mutant powers. Appearances Splat Tim 2 Eggman makes several small cameos in ''Splat Tim 2, being hidden in every boss stage in some way. He reacts to Tim's actions during the boss fight by chuckling when the boss takes damage and shaking his fist at Tim when he gets splatted. Splat Tim 7 Eggman has a bigger role than normal in Splat Tim 7. Running low on funds for his cure efforts, Eggman looks towards the citizens of La Salvacion for money. Here, Eggman runs the World Luchador Association, where Tim can face off against luchadores that act as stronger versions of previous bosses for large sums of Power Eggs and special weapons. After conquering every challenge, one last fight opens up against Eggman's luchador persona, El Gran Gordo. Splat Tim 9 In Splat Tim 9 Eggman can be found outside the art gallery and runs the Seaside Sprint mini-game, where he challenges Tim to a footrace across the beach. After beating all of his racing challenges, Eggman awards you with the key to the Splat Tim 4 concept art exhibit and can be found exploring the gallery afterward. Splat Tim 11 Although he does not serve as an antagonist in this game.The Doctor had built a world-destroying superweapon called SiIvaGunner. TARTAR's directives were to work to take over the world in Eggman's name, and if the intelligent species was not feasibly controllable to destroy the biosphere and effectively salt the earth using SiIvaGunner. Trivia *Eggman is voiced by the disembodied head of Mike Pollock's robot duplicate. *Eggman derives his appearance and real name from the CEO of EGGA (formerly SEGA), Ivo Robotnik. It is suggested that the character designers for Splat Tim 2 added him in doing ridiculous things as a joke. Ivo reportedly walked in to the character designers' office and told them that their first design was "not fat enough"., and after weeks of helping the designers create an unflattering caricature of himself personally thanked them for listening to his criticisms. *Eggman is a fatass. Category:Characters Category:Freelance Villains Category:Male